


Counteroffer

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [222]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: kc + the bounty hunter
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Counteroffer

She set down the glass she’d been nursing, just a dredge of bourbon left. Digging into her rather large purse, she pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes with a sheepish look. “Bad habit, I know.”

Raising an eyebrow, Klaus was surprised; the woman didn’t seem much like a smoker, and he had put in a good half hour’s worth of observation before approaching her at the bar. “Everyone needs a vice,” he flirted easily, his tongue running over his lips. “Need a light?”

He didn’t smoke, but she took the excuse to walk outside, allowing him to trail behind. “Wait-” She whirled around, suddenly clutching her bag with a tight grip. “What’s your name? My mother would never forgive me if you murder me and I didn’t at least try to cover my bases.”

“Klaus,” he smirked. He offered his hand, which she took with a sly grin. “Klaus Mikaelson.”

“I’m Caroline.” She tugged him outside the bar until they were pressed against the brick wall of the alley, his arms crowding her close as she teased a finger into his belt loop. “Do you know what else I learned from my mother?”

He blanched, his attempt to lure her into a kiss forgotten at the odd deviation. “Beg pardon, love?”

She smiled sweetly and tucked the cigarettes back into her purse, only to pull out a badge instead. “The good sheriff always identifies herself before apprehending a suspect.” The badge was traded for handcuffs before he can process the turn of events, but she kept talking. “Caroline Forbes, Louisiana private investigator ID number 1602893, and you skipped out on a warrant for your arrest, Mr. Mikaelson. I’ll be taking you into custody until I can transfer you to the authorities. Got it?”

Now, the shock faded to a grim amusement as she deftly tucked his arms behind his back and clicked the cuffs around his wrists. “Well done, sweetheart.” She froze, likely at how unconcerned he sounded. “I’m sure you can see I’m not exactly hiding. Have you not wondered why this bounty went unclaimed for so long? Or why the police stopped looking in the first place?”

He glanced over his shoulder to find her brow scrunched in thought. “You bought them all off,” she realized.

“And you must be new around here to think this little scheme would end well for you.” Shrugging, he gave her a long, full-body look. “It still can, if you wish.”

But she scoffed, hauling him off the wall by his arm. “You’re cute, but I don’t date criminals.”

“Not yet, anyway.” Even as she tucked him into the backseat of her tiny sedan, he couldn’t help a smile at the way her eyes lingered on the necklaces disappearing into the loose collar of his shirt. Once Elijah straightened out the logistics of erasing this little incident from any official records, he would take great pleasure in changing her mind.

Caroline Forbes, Louisiana private investigator, just proved to be an interesting challenge.


End file.
